Falling In Love Again
by oddone4ever
Summary: Once again Aki and Sesshoumaru are back! This time, they've found each other but remember nothing and now they're on a journey and they don't know it but they're slowly falling for each other again R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After 100 years Sesshoumaru died but he had never stopped looking for Aki. Ceci had died 6th months later by committing suicide and Rin had died of old age. What wasn't supposed to happen was for two certain people to be reincarnated but they were.

"Mommy!" a little boy wailed as he ran to his mother, he had fallen and skinned his knee. "Mommy!" he yelled again, there was no answer; he stopped crying and looked around. Then his sharp nose picked up the scent of blood; he ran inside and looked into the main room. He gasped as his eyes took in the sight. "Noo! Mommy! Daddy!" his parents had been killed and in such a brutal fashion.

"Ah, there you are, Sesshoumaru. You weren't supposed to come back into this world but you're here, how is that possible?" the man who was covered in blood asked.

"How do you know my name?" Sesshoumaru asked, the man waved it off. He bent down so he was eye level with Sesshoumaru.

"How would you like to come with me and learn to be strong?" the man asked, Sesshoumaru shook his head no. "Then I guess you'll have to die." the man sighed as he drew his still crimson colored sword, untold amounts of people had been killed at the blade of that sword.

"Stay away from him!" a girl's voice yelled, she kicked the man in the head, when she landed she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and they ran away from the house that Sesshoumaru once had. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yes, he killed my mommy and Daddy though." Sesshoumaru said.

"We'll have to get stronger then, so that we can kill him." the girl said. "Though we'll have to go seperate ways, I'm going to the South to train in the land of Fire. Why don't you go to the West and train in the land of Water?" she asked in, her red eyes looked young and full of energy. Her silver hair was to her mid-back and it looked like it hadn't been brushed in days.

"I'm Sesshoumaru."

"Aki. I hope we meet again some time, Sesshoumaru!" Aki said as she took off to the south. Sesshumaru waved and walked off to the West to train just like she had suggested.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Sesshoumaru's passive face showed nothing, while he was in the land of Water he learned of his name sakem that he was a demon, a dog demon that looked almost exactly the same as the Sesshoumaru from 100 years ago. He had also learned that the past Sesshoumaru had been mated to a felmale demon named Aki, when he had learned this a memory had come to him of when he was little. A girl named Aki had saved him, he had always wondered what happened to her, but he never thought that it was anything important. While he had been training people said that he was the reincarnate of the past Sesshoumaru, but he didn't think so.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," someone said, Sesshoumaru held back a growl and turned to the person who had spoke.

"Yes?" he asked in a cold monotone.

"People are here to see you, they're here to prove if you are the reincarnate of Lord Sesshoumaru." the man said. "I'm to lead you to them." Sesshoumaru nodded as he was taken to a room where two people stood, he noticed righy away that they were demons. "This is Sesshoumaru-sama, just like you requested."

"Thank you, you are free to go." the felmale demon said. "So this is the so called reincarnate of the Lord Sesshoumaru. Pleasure to meet you, we're going to ask a few ques-" she began.

"Ah! Get away you idiots!" a girl's voice yelled. "Ow! Those spears hurt watch where you're stabbin' them will-OW! DAMN NET GET OFF!" the yelling continued while the female demon growled and went to see what was going on. Sesshoumaru sighed and stood, he was the leader of the western castle, just until they found an appropriate replacement.

"What's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked, he saw a girl in a net struggling to get out. "What's your name?" Sesshoumaru asked her, she glared up at him.

"Why should I tell you? I don't know you and man you look like a girl!" she growled at him, she was stabbed with a spear, the smell of her blood woke something in him but he didn't know what it was. "GET THAT STUPID SPEAR AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled, the net was torn to shreds and she attacked the person to had proded her with the spear, he was easily cut down with one swing of her arm.

"Stop." Sesshoumaru ordered the people who were about to spear her, blood was falling onto the ground from where he had been stabbed and was slowly pooling at her feet. "I will ask once more, what is your name?" the girl was still glaring at him.

"Aki, and why should you care? When you catch me you're going to send me down to the gallows and have me killed." she growled.

"Aki! That's your name!" the female demon asked. "Come with me, you to Sesshoumaru." the male demon grabbed Aki and the female demon pushed Sesshoumaru into the room he had come out of.

"LEMME GO! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! I WAS ONLY GOING TO ASK DIRECTIONS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Aki was sat down next to Sesshoumaru. She had silver hair just like Sesshoumaru's but shorter, her eyes were red and were burning with rage. She was as tall as Sesshoumaru but both still had some growning to do.

"We're going to ask you a few questions. We want you to answer them truthfully." the female demon said. She turned to Aki.

"If you had a choice to control something what would it be?" Aki thought a moment.

"Fire, red, blue, and black." Aki answered, she was facing away from them and looking into a corner with her arms and legs folded.

"Sesshoumaru, what happened to make the previous Sesshoumaru die?"

"I'd have to say a broken heart. His loved one died and after 100 years he died of a broken heart." Sesshoumaru answered, he had no clue how he had come up with that answer. The questions continued for another 3 hours before Aki fell asleep from pure boredum. The man snapped his fingers over her face, her hand shot up, grabbed his wrist, and threw him into the wall.

"Stop!" She growled as she fell back into sleep. Sesshoumaru nudged her and she slapped his foot away. Then she sat up and glared at him. "What part of stop don't you people understand?" Aki growled, before they could stop her she darted from the room and took off down the halls that he her scent in them.

"Get back here!" the woman yelled.

"She'll come back and we'll find her, I knew eventually she was going to run to I nudged her just hard enough to open her wound again, all we have to do is follow her scent." Sesshoumaru explained.

"That's not it though, she needs to come back so I an annouce the results." she said, it was Sesshoumaru's turn to growl.

"I don't care what you have to say, leave now and you'll live to see another day, stay here for more than you're welcome and you wont live to see the next five minutes." she growled as he cracked his knuckles. Then he left the room and followed Aki's scent. As he went it was getting stronger, the trail of blood was getting thicker.

"Dammit, he opened my wound when he nudged me, the sly bastard. I know I didn't come here for directions so why did I come here?" Aki asked herself as she walked down the hall, she was getting dizzy from blood loss but she wasn't going to stay here and let them test her more, it was just plain boring. "What's the big deal with my name being Aki anyways?"

"They think that you are a reincarnate of someone from over 100 years ago. They think the same for myself as well." Sesshoumaru added.

"I really hate to say this but I think I've seen you before." Aki said.

"You have, when I was little I was living with my parents I came home and they were dead, I was about to be killed myself but you came along and saved me." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Ah, so that was you, jeez, we've gotten older a lot faster than I would have liked." Aki muttered, Sesshoumaru walked over to Aki and started to lift her shirt. "What're you doing?" Aki asked in alarm.

"Looking at your wound." Sesshoumaru answered. Aki let him lift her shirt and pull her hand away from it, her hand was covered in blood. "It'll heal as long as you don't keep ripping it open." Sesshoumaru said, Aki nodded.

"Are those two gone?"

"What two?"

"The people who kept asking us questions."  
"I told them that if they where there when I got back they wouldn't live to see the next five minutes." Aki smirked.

"Good idea, threaten them, why didn't I think of that?" Aki asked, Sesshoumaru felt a smile tug at his lips, ever since that day when his parents were killed he hadn't smiled a nice smile, if he did smile it was because he was using death humor as he called it. "How'd you know that I was going to run when I was given the chance?" Aki asked.

"I wanted to do it but for someone who runs a castle it's not proper so I couldn't. Since you're not from around here I knew that you would bolt when given the chance so at the first chance I was given I made it so that when you ran the wound would open up and we could find you."

"Smart ass." Aki muttered, another smile tugged at his lips.

_Why do I so badly want to smile now?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself. _It has something to do with her, I know it._ They passed the room where the two people had been and looked in, they were no where to be seen.

"Good, they're gone." Sesshoumaru muttered, "You sure did a number on that wall." Sesshoumaru added.

"Yeah well in the land of Fire no mercy is shown even if you are training so well, I kinda got used to throwning the monks into walls as hard as I could." Aki said with a light laugh.

"The monks let you train with them?"

"Yeah, but I become a demon preistest and that's just not right but I dealt with it until I could get away, then I become a fallen preistest." Aki explained. "What's your story, how did you come to be in charge here?"

"Like I said they think that we are reincarnates of two people from the past, they think that I am Lord Sesshoumaru, from this castle, and they think that you are his mate." Sesshoumaru explained, Aki felt her cheeks flush. "So when I told them my name the appointed me to the ruler and hence I am the temporary ruler of these lands."

_That might explain why I'm here though._ Aki thought.

"So you mean to tell me, that I just wandered here because I was once, HYPOTHETICLLY, your mate?" Aki asked.

"Near as I can figure. For example, there was girl who came to this era over 100 years ago and her name was Kagome, the reincarnate of Kikyo, she fell in love with the same person, it is quite possible that we are really who they think we are." _It does explain why the scent of her blood smells familiar..._ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Who did the girl fall in love with?"

"A half demon named InuYasha, he's still alive and I want to go talk to him." Sesshoumaru said. He walked up to a small imp that was brown and said something to it.

"Yes Milord." the imp said.

"Come." Sesshoumaru said as he walked by her, Aki rolled her eyes and followed him. "We also have to go pay a visit to someone named To To Sai, he might know something about what's going on." Sesshoumaru added.

"Who's closer?"

"They're both in the same place at the moment. So we have to hurry or else we wont get there before InuYasha leaves." Sesshoumaru said, by now they were outside, Sesshoumaru lead the way, soon they were coming to a sulfur field. "This is the place."

"It reeks!" Aki muttered. Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement. "Best to avoid the vents." she added as a sulfur vent expolded not two feet in front of her. It startled Aki and she found heself in Sesshoumar's arms.

"Ahem." Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Whoa! Sorry! It scared me ok?" Aki growled at him. "Well, what're we wating for? Let's go!" Aki said, she and Sesshoumaru took off through the sulfur fields, their pathes weaved in and out of each other and soon they found themselves in front of a cave. Aki had her hand over her wound, it had started to bleed again.

"Who's there?" a deep voice yelled out.

"Two people who have come to ask you questions." Aki said before Sesshoumaru could say his name. "Shh, don't tell them your name yet."

"Well you have to be demons because humans can survive here." Another voice said. "As for your questions we don't want to answer them." Aki growled.

"Oh c'mon! How much pain can answering questions cause?" Aki asked.

"A lot, trust me, I know."

"Please!" Aki said as she walked into the save with her eyes in a puppy dog pout. "Pretty please!"

"Nope." came both voices at the same time.

"Oh fine! C'mon Sesshoumaru, we're leaving." Aki grabbed Sesshoumaru's forearm and started to drag him away.

"Sesshoumaru!" the two voices yelled. A man with puppy ears on the top of his head came out of the cave and looked at them.

"It really is you, where are your marking?" the man asked, he was looking Sesshoumaru up and down. Aki was laughing as Sesshoumaru was being pushed and proded.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!" Aki laughed out loud. Sesshoumaru growled at her. "Sorry sorry, please continue." Aki said as she caught her breath from her laughing fit. "So which one are you? To To Sai or InuYasha?"

"InuYasha." the man muttered, then he turned his attention to Aki. "I'm assuming your name is Aki, why is your hair silver instead of black? Can you malipulate fire?" InuYasha asked, then he started looking Aki up and down, moving her arms around and then he touched her wound. Aki yelped and pulled away.

"Watch it there buddy! Yes, I am Aki I don't know what you're talking about my hair has always been silver and no I can't manipulate fire." Aki said.

"I have never had any markings." Sesshoumaru put in.

"I guess you two are name sakes then. Weak ones at that." InuYasha added, Aki's eye brow twitched.

"What was that?" Aki growled as she tackled InuYasha. "You're gonna regret that!" Aki bit into his arm.

"Ahh! Leggo ya lil' brat!" InuYasha growled as he tried to yank Aki off, she let go and went for one of his ears. "AAH! MY EAR! MY EAR!" InuYasha yelled as he tried to get Aki off, she wouldn't let go.

"Aki that's enough." Sesshoumaru said in an offcial tone. Aki growled and smacked InuYasha on the head before she let go of his ear.

"Half breed." Aki muttered.

"Small fry." InuYasha muttered back.

"I wouldn't be talking! I'm almost as tall as you stupid!" Aki growled at him.

"Who ya callin' stupid, stupid!" Aki growled and InuYasha growled back. Soon they were in a glaring contest.

_She has the same personality as Aki, I wonder if she's the reincarnation of her, this girls eyes are the same color as Aki's...Sesshoumaru on the other hand is the spitting image of my half brother, minus the marks, they have to be the reincarnations of them._ InuYasha thought. He stoped glaring at Aki and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Are you two the reincarnations of Sesshoumaru and Aki?" InuYasha asked. "You look and act like them."

"We don't know but we think we are. What happened to Kagome?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked. Aki raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to Sango and Miroku as well?" Aki asked.

"You guys ARE their reincarnates!" InuYasha said as he scooped them up. "Now all we have to do is get you two back together!" InuYasha added, Aki and Sesshoumaru stopped struggling and then looked at each other, Aki turned away and made a gagging noise and Sesshoumaru shivered.

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

Oddone: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki: I don't either.

Oddone: Yeah I like this series a lot don't you think?

Aki: A bit TOO much...

Oddone: Yeah I know!

Aki: Come back next time please!

Oddone: Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

InuYasha put Aki and Sesshoumaru down and looked at them. Aki was turned away from Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru's face was in a passive mask. Aki was scowling at something in the distance.

"Get inside and I'll answer your questions soon." InuYasha said. Aki and Sesshoumaru walked inside, Aki sat as far away from Sesshoumaru as she could get while Sesshoumaru was looking at InuYasha outside of the cave.

"Eh, is that you Sesshoumaru?" To To Sai asked, he poked Sesshoumaru in the head and Aki sat holding her hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"Stop." Sesshoumaru ordered as InuYasha walked into the cave with a woman holding something in her arms. Aki looked at her curiously. "Yes my name is Sesshoumaru but I'm not who you're thinking I am." Sesshoumaru added.

"Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru and Aki, they're the reincarnations of the ones we knew." InuYasha said. Kagome looked at both of them closely. Aki walked over and looked at her in the same manner as she was looking at them.

"Wait, if you're that Kagome from 100 years ago, why are you still living?" Aki asked. Kagome smiled.

"I'm mated to InuYasha so I'll live about as long as he will." Kagome explained. Aki nodded and then looked at the bundle she was holding, it was a baby. "This is Yoko." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru walked over and looked at the baby, it was a girl.

"Alright now it's time to answer questions." InuYasha said as she sat down and Kagome sat down in his lap.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Aki asked, before she could say anything else Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and started firing out questions.

"How did we know you? Who are Sango and Miroku?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well I was your brother and Sango and Miroku were our friends but they died a long time ago." InuYasha answered.

"How do we know you?" Aki asked turning to To To Sai.

"I was the one who made Tetsusaiga, Tensaiga, and Sounga. Sesshoumaru used to weild Tensaiga, InuYasha weilds Tetsusaiga, and Sounga was lost in hell." To To Sai explained.

"No it wasn't. It's back some where in this world." Aki answered in a low tone, Sesshoumaru could tell from her eyes that she was afraid of the sword.

"How do you know?" Sesshoumaru asked, Aki looked up at him, her eyes were terrified. She was hesitant to answer his question.

"It calls to me, saying that I should come and get it, that I should use it. The feeling draws me to it but I don't like it. I don't know why it wants me but it does, I don't want to have anything to do with it, not at all." Aki answered, her eyes fell to the ground. InuYasha, Kagome, and To To Sai all looked at each other.

"It wants you because in your past life it was offered to you and it's drawn to your powers, you both have powers that you haven't awakened yet, you're going to need to awaken them and soon because if you don't, then Sounga will get control over one of you, or both of you." Kagome said in a grave tone, she remembered what happened last time they had faced the sword, and they were lucky to come out alive. "We tried to destory it but it came back, I'm assuming that you two are the ones destined to destroy it, but I could be wrong." Kagome added.

"I hope you're not. Sounga is probably more powerful now that it was in hell and brought back, since it's the sword of hell." To To Sai said as he pondered a loud. Aki was terrified to the bone, this sword scared her and she didn't want anything to do with it, though Sesshoumaru knew that they were going to be dragged into it, some way or another.

"You two are going to have to train then, we have to get your powers back and your memories of how to use them." InuYasha said. Aki looked at him and then stood.

"We have NO chance against the sword! Even if we had Sesshoumaru's other sword we wouldn't be able to defeat it! The power from it is sinister! The Dragon Twister is much more powerful than it was before and doubt that even your father could control it now!" Aki growled at him. "Sounga will have the world and there's naught we can do about it." InuYasha blinked and then turned to Sesshoumaru.

"You were once her mate! Talk some sence into her!" Sesshoumaru glared and ignored him.

"InuYasha, I think she's right." To To Sai said.

"There HAS to be a way to defeat it. There HAS to be." Kagome said.

"If there is I'm sure that they'd find it. Neither of them are being cooraperative though." InuYasha walked over to Aki and whacked her upside the head.

"HEY!" Aki growled and launched herself onto his head and bit his ear again, InuYasha's hands waved frantically around and Kagome laughed.

"LEGGO! MY EAR! MY EAR! MY POOR POOR EAR!" InuYasha yelled as he tried to get Aki off, which one resulted in making her bit down harder. InuYasha yelped and then Aki let go.

"Stupid." Aki muttered.

"Moron."

"SHUT UP HALF BREED!" Aki growled.

"WHO YA CALLING HALF BREED YA PYRO!" InuYasha growled back. Aki was about to pounce again when Sesshoumaru grabbed her hair and held her back.

"Ow! That's my hair!" Aki growled, InuYasha laughed and she kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! That's my shin!" InuYasha yelped. Aki smirked and then was smacked and so was InuYasha.

"That's enough, if we're going to end the threat of the sword then we better do it soon." To To Sai said as he sat back down. "Aki and Sesshoumaru will HAVE to learn to get along and then and only then will they be able to stop Sounga. While they're looking for it they will train with each other to cover the other's weaknesses." To To Sai added.

"Do I havfta?" Aki asked with a groan.

"Yes." Kagome, InuYasha, and To To Sai said together, Aki sighed.

"Fiine."

"I have one more question. Why does it have to be us?"

"Before you died before you two could do anything together, and you're both full demon which ups the chances of sucess. If you two can do this then the world will be safe for everyone." Kagome explained.

"Why him?" Aki asked pointing to Sesshoumaru. "Please, anyone BUT him!" she said as she made a dramtic scene. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"BECAUSE!" the three of them yelled. Sesshoumaru stood back and Aki nodded.

"Good answer." she mutterd.

"You will leave now." To To Sai said, he kicked them both out and they found themselves wandering through the woods once they were free of the sulfur fields.

"Stupid old people, making us do this..." Aki muttered to herself, Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed by her continuous muttering. She was walking behind him, he stopped and turned around, Aki hadn't noticed that he stoped and walked into him. "Whoa!" Aki said as she and Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, Aki landed on top of Sesshoumaru, their lips not even an inch a part.

"Get off!" Sesshoumaru growled, his lips lightly brushing hers. Aki jumped off as she blushed.

"Sorry! I didn't know that you stopped!" Aki growled at him, not donig a very good job of hiding her blush.

"Pay attention then! We'll stop here for tonight. You make the fire and I'll find food." Sesshoumaru said as he walked off into the woods to get food.

"Grrr! He thinks he can tell me what to do! Well I've got other plans than to listen to him!" Aki growled, she was throwing woods into a pile and then she put stones around the woods. She reached for another stick and then her hand was cut by a sharp stick. "OW!" Aki growled, there was a _whoosh_ and Aki looked over to the pile of wood she had collected. It had caught fire. "What the hell?" Aki asked.

"Good you've got the fire going." Sesshoumaru said, he had a deer draped over his shoulder, it wasn't big, it looked like a yearling. Aki was looking at the fire in a confused manner. "What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh...nothing." Aki muttered, then she looked at her hand as Sesshoumaru caught the scent of blood, other than the deers. He set the deer down and walked over to Aki, grabbed her hand, she flinched and Sesshoumaru looked at the cut, it was a bit deep but not too much.

"How'd you manage to cut yourself?" Sesshoumaru asked, he bent down and started licking the blood away, Aki felt her cheeks flush, Sesshoumaru had NO idea why he was doing this. Aki snatched her hand away.

"I cut it on a twig." Aki answered, she walked over to the other side of the fire and sat down, she cut a peice of her sleeve off and wrapped her hand with it. Sesshoumaru pushed the thoughts he was having from his mind. Her blood tasted good and familiar at the same time. Aki dozed off and Sesshoumaru walked over to her, she was cold so he sat down next to her to keep her warm, he didn't know why he cared but he did, he never cared for someone like this. When he was done eating he fell asleep. Aki opened her eyes and looked around, she was hungry since she fell asleep before the food was ready. She was about to get up when something around her waist tightened. AKi looked down and there was Sesshoumaru's arm, Aki blushed and then noticed her head was on Sesshoumaru chest and that she was actually warm and she liked being near him, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She removed his arm and walked away to the deer, there was a portion of it left out for her and she gladly ate it. "Wake up." Aki growled at Sesshoumaru as she pushed him with her foot. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I said wake up. If we're going to save the world we can't do it while we're sleeping can we?" she asked. "Besides we have to train." she added.

"True enough." Sesshoumaru muttered as he got up. Aki took a ready stance on the other side of the clearing.

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

Oddone: I don't own InuYasha. Buh-Bye!


End file.
